According To You
by Lost In The Lies
Summary: Songfic: According To You by Orianthi; Seddie


****

According To You

* * *

Song: According To You

Artist: Orianthi

* * *

**According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right. **

"Hey Sam, can you make me a sandwich?" Jesse asked as he watched the ball game with his friends. I nodded my head as I began to put together his sandwich.

"What is this?" He asked as I handed him his sandwich. "This isn't a sandwich! You're so stupid! I'll make it myself!"

His friend Brian looked up and said quietly, "Jesse," But Jesse ignored him.

"Can you at least go get the sodas?" Jesse asked as he finished his sandwich, annoyance clear on his face.

"Where are they?" I asked quietly and he threw his hands up into the air.

"You can't even do that!" He said as he headed into the back. "You're useless woman!" I flinched at that and some of his friends looked up at him in surprise. "You can't do anything right can you?" He claimed more than asked as he came back. I looked down blankly.

**According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind. **

"And – voila!" Jesse said talking the blindfold off. I looked around me and the smile slowly slid off my face. It was all Chinese food.

"What?" Jesse asked harshly seeing that I was no longer smiling.

"It's...Chinese food," I said nervously looking up at him apologetically.

"Ya, you love Chinese food," Jesse said crossing his arms. I shook my head. I'd never liked Chinese food.

"Since when? You're always changing your mind, how am I supposed to keep up?" Jesse said starting to get into one of his rages. I shrunk slightly.

"I always try to make you happy to please you, but it's impossible! You're just so difficult!" With that Jesse stormed back into his house leaving me alone in the yard with the food.

**I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you.  
**

"Sorry I'm late," I said breathlessly when Jesse opened the door a scowl on his face.

"It's not like I should have expected any differently, you're never on time, probably couldn't show up on time to your own funeral. There's fashionably late, and then there's just late, the party started hours ago! And look at you, you're a mess! Next time wear pants, you're always a mess in a dress, you just can't pull it off," Jesse said shaking his head as he pulled me to his car. I stared at the ground biting my lip. He was right, I should have worn pants.

**But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. **

Freddie watched with disgust as Jesse walked away and I stared down at the table, the only sign of my discomfort being my hand holding my smoothie shaking.

"Why do you let him treat you like that?" Freddie asked with disgust and I looked up at Freddie surprise and confusion clear on my face.

"I deserve it," I said simply, my voice not as strong as it once had been when talking to the iCarly tech producer.

"No you don't Sam, you deserve better than that. You are better than that," Freddie said, and the anger was clear in his voice.

"Why?" I practically whispered, finally setting down my smoothie cup because my hand was shaking so badly.

"You're Sam Puckett," Freddie said as though this explained it all.

**According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place. **

"I can't take you anywhere!" Jesse exclaimed as we walked down the street. He was clearly pissed off. I walked in a small huddle by his side.

"Why not?" I whispered quietly and flinched as he turned to glare at me.

"Because you're so moody! And when you are not being moody you're boring, I won't be able to show my face at that place for months!" Jesse said.

"Sorry," I whispered, my eyes trained to the ground. Jesse sighed as he put a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"It's OK it's not like you can do any better."

**According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away. **

"And then umm, wait – I already said that, didn't I?" I said confused as I though it through. Jesse sighed.

"Stop Sam, you can't tell jokes, you suck at it actually. You always give them away, so you should just stop trying," Jesse said rolling his eyes.

"Oh OK," I mumbled.

**I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with that.  
According to you. According to you.  
**

"Sam, SAM!" Jesse said trying to catch my attention.

"What?" I said startled as I looked at him. He looked at me annoyed.

"You've got the worst attention span of any girl I've ever known," Jesse said shaking his head. Then he gave me a cocky smile. "Lucky for you I'm the boy that puts up with that." I gave him a half smile in return, uncertain if that was a compliment or diss.

**But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. **

"What did he do?" Freddie asked when he opened the door, only having to see me at his door to know the reason.

I walked into the room shaking, on the verge of tears, something I hadn't done for years, in front of another for even longer, and only ever in front of my sister.

"Sam," Freddie said as he paused in grabbing me a drink and fat cake as I hadn't said a word. Without looking at him I pushed back my hair and turned my left cheek towards him.

"He hit you?" Freddie exclaimed the provisions forgotten as he came closer to examine the red hand mark on my cheek. I stared out the window above the sink, not really seeing.

"He didn't really mean to, he just got mad, it was really m-" I began but was cut off by Freddie.

"Don't you dare say it was your fault," Freddie growled menacingly and I was surprised having never seen him so angry.

**I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh- no-.  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide. **

"We got into a fight. I said I want to...to feel more appreciated because sometimes, sometimes I feel like he hates me." I said starring at my hands as I sat on the couch.

"Good for you," Freddie said, sitting down beside me. "You're worth way more than he treats you. I don't know why you've stayed with him this long," He shook his head in disbelief and disgust. "Why'd he slap you though?"

I swallowed hard. "The fight got worse."

**But according to me**  
**you're stupid,**  
**you're useless,**  
**you can't do anything right.**

"I called him things, names that won't be repeated. I said he was stupid, and useless, never able to get his own stuff, and that he couldn't do anything right – all things he's said to me in the past. That's when he slapped me," I said the tears finally pouring over. "I deserved it."

"No you didn't," Freddie said firmly. "He's called you all that in the past and you never did anything so what right did he have to slap you? Even if he hadn't he still shouldn't have slapped you." Then he noticed me crying and pulled me closer to him.

"He, he said, that if I don't smarten up by school tomorrow, then we're over," I said shaking.

**But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you [you, you]  
According to you [you, you]  
**

"You don't need him," Freddie said holding me tightly. "You were fine before him you'll be fine after."

"But he's the first steady boyfriend I've had," I whispered quietly.

"So, you don't need a boy, you're Sam Puckett. Besides, you're beautiful, funny, incredible, irresistible..." I felt him freeze as he uttered the last word and I froze too. I leaned away from him searching his face which looked frightened.

"Freddie?" I whispered questioningly.

His shoulders sagged as he looked down at the couch his eyes closed. "I can't get you out of my head," He whispered. "You're all I ever think about, all I ever want."

I starred at Freddie wondering how long he'd been feeling this. It was so opposite from Jesse, he was – and I think I feel the same for him as I did for Jesse at the beginning. What did I have to lose?

Slowly I leaned forward and kissed him.

**According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.**

Freddie and I walked into school hand in hand. For the first time in a long time a true smile was on my face. Suddenly I felt eyes on my back and looked around to see Jesse furiously looking at me and Freddie. I looked away but saw Freddie look back, glaring just as strongly. With a glance over at Jesse I saw him look away. I smiled once more.

* * *

**I started writing this about a month ago, decided I should finish it. Sam may seem a little out of character...**

**-Ley**


End file.
